The Shot Ripper
The Shot Ripper is the twelfth case in Societeit. It is also the sixth and final case of Party Hollows. Plot After finding out that Meera's heart was gone. The team set out to found the body of Meera. They find the body outside of the pool party. They set to work trying to find his killer. They filed Ophelia Appleton, Laura Cooper Rochester and Julia Byron as suspects. Then Olivia Lane came into the police office to say that someone visited the bedroom. After checking out the bedroom. They filed two more suspects, Alexander Pitch and Anna Cannon and carried on till they got everything. The killer was revealed to be Anna Cannon. He refused involvement until he revealed that Meera wanted to die for breaking his code, Which was to never kill a child. Anna tried to stop him but Rowan kept telling Anna to kill him. Rowan didn't want anyone else to kill him but his old boyfriend. Anna then started crying as they arrested him. At the trail. The judge didn't know what to do with Anna since he killed someone. But with the victim's permission, The judge was confused but didn't sentence him to prison but to a house arrest for 3 months. After arresting Anna. The team talk to both Anna and Patricia who needed their help. After they talk to Anna they found the pocket and send it to Richard. After finding out that Alexander was the one trying to poison Anna. They arrested him for trying to poison Anna Cannon. Alexander thought Anna would have liked it. They then went to Patricia and they heard that Eleanor and Laura were going on a school. They were going to Broke Mirror for a few weeks. They found the paper and Laura's bag and said their goodbyes to them and waved. After the investigation was over. They sat down and talked about how fun the parties were but then at that minute. A new report came thought. A prison break had happened in Century Way and one of the prisoners that escaped was Armand's old dqd, James Blanton. Armand ordered them to find his old father before it was too late! Summary Victim: * Meera Antonio (Found beaten to death with his heart missing) Murder Weapon: * Rope Killer: * Anna Cannon Suspects Profile: * Eats Sushi * Knows arts * Has a Societeit Net Account Appearance: * Is female Profile: * Eats Sushi * Knows arts * Has a Societeit Net Account Appearance: * Is female Profile: * Has a Societeit Net Account Appearance: * Is female Profile: * Eats Sushi * Knows arts * Has a Societeit Net Acount Appearance: * Wears yellow Profile: * Eats Sushi * Has a Societeit Net Account * Knows arts Appearance: * Is female * Wears yellow Quasi Suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The killer eats Sushi * The killer knows arts * The killer has a Societeit Net Account * The killer Is female * The killer Wears yellow Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Pool Party (Clues: Victim's body, Entrance paper; Victim Identified: Meera Antonio) * Examine Entrance paper (Result: Name; New Suspect: Ophelia Appleton) * Talk to Ophelia Appleton (Prerequisite: Examine Entrance paper; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Meera's Haunted House * Investigate Meera's Haunted House (Prerequisite: Ophelia's Bag; Clues: Torn photo, Trash, Broken basket) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Fixed Photo; New Suspect: Julia Byron) * Examine Trash (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Laura Cooper Rochester) * Examine Broken Object (Result: Metal Glove) * Talk to Julia Byron (Prerequisite: Examine Torn Photo) * Question Laura Cooper Rochester (Prerequisite: Examine Trash; New Suspect: Alexander Pitch) * Talk to Alexander Pitch (Prerequisite: Laura's Bag) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Eats Sushi) * Analyse Molding clay (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows arts) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Bedroom (Available after Unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Laptop, Pile of leaf) * Examine Pile of Leaf (Result: Selling steal) * Question Julia Byron about the Selling steal (Prerequisite: Examine Pile of Books; Profile Update: Julia Eats Sushi and knows arts) * Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked Laptop) * Analyse Unlocked Laptop (12:00:00; The killer has a Societeit net account; Profile Update: Edward and Julia has a Societeit Net account; New Crime Scene Unlocked; Bedroom stand) * Investigate Bedroom Stand (Prerequisite: Analyse Unlocked Laptop; Clues: USB stick, Broken Stone, Footprint) * Examine USB Stick (Result: The History of the Shot of Time) * Examine Footprint (Result: Trainers) * Examine Broken Stone (Result: Writing note) * Ask Ophelia Appleton about the USB Stick (Prerequisite: Examine USB Stick; Profile Update: Ophelia Eats Sushi, Knows arts and has a Societeit Net Account) * Talk to Laura Cooper Rochester about being at the bedroom (Prerequisite: Examine Footprints) * Analyse Writing note (12:00:00; New Suspect: Anna Cannon) * Talk to Anna Cannon about the Sign (Prerequisite: Analyse Writing; Profile Update: Anna eats Sushi and has a Societeit Account) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 Stars) Chapter 3: * Investigate Whitehouse (Available after Unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Rope, Wallet, Wicket Paper) * Examine Rope (Result: Fibers; Murder Weapon filed: Rope) * Eamine Wicket Paper (Result: Lawsuit) * Examine Wallet (Result: Fake Money) * Question Alexander Pitch about the fake money (Prerequisite: Examine Wallet; Profile Updated: Alexander eats Sushi, Knows arts and has a Societeit Net Account) * Ask Anna Cannon about the lawsuit (Prerequisite: Examine Paper; Profile Updated: Anna knows arts) * Analyse Yellow (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) * Investigate Stone mountain (Everything must be in touch; Clue: Locked box) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Drone phone) * Analyse Drone phone (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a yellow) * Take case of the killer now * Move onto Glitter of the Party (6/6) (1 star) Glitter of the Party (6/6): * Ask Anna Cannon what he wants (Available after Unlock Glitter of the Party (6/6)) * Investigate Stone Bridge (Prerequisite: Alex's Interrogation; Result: Pocket) * Examine Ppcket (Result: Poison) * Analyse Poisonous Pocket (09:00:00) * Arrest Alexander Pitch for trying to poison Anna (Prerequisite: Analyse Poisonous pocket; Reward: Burger) * Talk to Patricia Cooper Rochester (Available after Unlocking Glitter of the Party (6/6)) * Investigate Courtroom (Prerequisite: Larry's Interrogation; Clue: Ripped Paper) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Plane Paper) * Examine Plane Paper (Result: Numbers) * Analyse Numbers (06:00:00) * Give the paper to Eleanor Cooper Rochester (Prerequisite: Analyse Numbers; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Whitehouse (Prerequisite: Eleanor's Bag; Clue: Backpack) * Examine Backpack (Result: Open bag) * Examine Open Backpack (Result: Laura's Shirt) * Wish Laura Cooper Rochester luck on his school (Prerequisite: Examine Open Backpack; Reward: Warm Hat) * Move onto the next case (In Century Way!) (No stars) Trivia * All Suspects in this case has appeared before in this district. * This is one of the cases where more then one person is arrested Navigation Category:Party Hollows